Spoil Me
by WiseHeart
Summary: Both Ron and Draco are in love with Harry, they are both with him...but they also love each other...what will happen?


_**Disclaimer: Does not belong to us…sigh. No flames…we flame back…please review!**_

_**WiseHeart**_

Draco Malfoy sneered at his lover's lover, "I think that he should be with me because he was with you for bloody New Years Weasel!"

"And? He spent Christmas with you in that mortuary you call a house, Malfoy? I should have him tonight," Ronald Weasley snorted, stroking long fingers through his smooth red hair.

"It's called a flat you moron, and just because you can't manage to use a simple cleaning spell does not mean my place is a mortuary." The blonde crossed his arms over his chest and sized up the other man, silently checking him out, not that he would ever let Weasley know that. "Besides...he likes me better anyway."

"Sure he does, that's the exact reason he screamed my name once when he was with you . . . Yeah, he told me about that," Ron laughed when the sneer slid off the other man's handsome face.

If Draco hadn't been the man he was he would have spit on the redhead, "Hmm...funny...likes you so much, then why is it he came to me first? Hmm? I mean you had the same room with him for," he acted as if he was counting on his fingers, "six years? And yet...he fucked me first." The sneer was back in place, full force.

"I was . . . busy then. And you have no idea what happened in the dormitories at night," the taller man huffed, his plump bottom lip poking out attractively.

"Sure I do...absolutely nothing." Draco brushed and hand over his hair and tucked it behind his ear, flashing a sarcastic smile.

"Just because he was a virgin when you had him doesn't mean I didn't taste him first," Ron growled, his light eyes flashing like blue fire. "And what about you? He's always telling me how you get bitchy with him in bed. 'Rather selfish,' he says."

Surprisingly that hurt more then Draco cared to admit, and the affect of the comment flashed in his eyes. His normal cold Malfoy facade had faded slightly since dating Harry. He felt his eyes go cold, "And he says you're a right sloppy lover...all over the place."

"As long as my tongue is all over him, I get no complaints," Ron hissed, flicking his tongue out in a seductive leer towards the blonde. "At least I'm not a damn robot. He says you tend to be . . . mechanical."

"I am not a robot you great baffoon!" Draco pushed forward and gave a harsh poke to Ron's solid chest. "And Harry says you tend to be a bit of an idiot...I bet it took you awhile to figure out just where to put your cock," his eyes lit like molten silver and he shoved his nose into the other's face, "assuming you can find it!"

"Oh, believe me, twinkle-toes, its here. Wanna feel where I can put it?" the redheaded breathed against the other's lips.

Draco gave an indignant snort and pulled back slightly at the blue eyed man's closeness, "Sorry, I'm afraid I don't know any enlarging spells off the top of my head."

Ron rolled his eyes and turned from the other man to face the rather large bed the pair of them had conjured. "So . . . how are we going to do this, tonight? Who goes first?"

Draco smirked in triumph, "Let Harry decide." he smiled in a teasing manner, " Probably pick me anyway."

"Never. I'm here now. You're only the backup for when I have to go to Romania with Charlie," the redhead laughed, plopping down onto the bed and rolling over to lie on his back. "This is bloody fantastic! Come and have a sit."

"Backup my arse. First choice here." The blonde walked toward the bed and began to work his tie off, unbuttoning the two top buttons of his pressed shirt. He sat down gracefully and smiled. "You're right...for once." he smirked at the other and undid the cuffs of his sleeves rolling them up, reveling the Dark Mark he had burned into his skin. Draco had decided in his fifth year to become and spy for the Light when he had seen his father strangle a Muggle to death with his bear hands. Granted he didn't like Muggles on a whole, but they didn't deserve to die for such a stupid reason they couldn't change.

The redhead glanced at the mark and smirked. "Harry has nightmares about that thing. I'm always there to console him."

Draco looked away and locked his jaw, "I know he does Ron. If I could get rid of it I would." he didn't even bother to snap at him. That had been a low blow and the red head knew it. There were scars surrounding the mark when some three years ago the blonde had made an attempt to carve it out of his skin, it hadn't worked. The MediWizard had said that if Harry had found Draco a few minuets later there was a chance that he would have died from blood loss. Draco was fairly certain Ron didn't know anything about that. The former Slytherin got up and crossed the room and sat in a chair as far away from the redhead as he could get.

Ron stood and followed, his hands reaching out to pull the blonde against him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." His fingers gently gripped the other man's pale left arm and traced the scars they found there. His light blue gaze left the mark and lifted to a pair of shocked, silver eyes. "Forgive me?"

Draco wasn't sure how to respond, "Okay..." he breathed. Why was it so hot all of the sudden? The blonde swallowed hard, "I forgive you."

"Good," the redhead said, his fingers tracing up the pale arm and settling on the blonde's shoulder, the long digits brushing the soft hair they met there. "I'm incredibly sorry, that was rather childish of me. I'm quite jealous of you, you know."

"Jealous?" Draco squeaked, he coughed to cover it. This was weird, he was normally so calm and composed, only around Harry did he get goofy. "Why are you jealous of me?"

"You have a connection with Harry that I'll never have," he replied, slowly pushing his long fingers into the thick hair at the nape of Draco's neck. "He calls you his beauty, you know. His prize . . . You're beautiful to him in a way I'll never be."

Chills raced up the blonde's spine at those thick fingers in his hair, "I think that you're beautiful." he said and snapped his mouth shut. Why in all that was holy had he said that? It was true...Ron was gorgeous. Perhaps not like he himself was, no. Draco was soft and smaller then both he and Harry but Ron was tall and had filled out wonderfully since school.

"Thank you, but I doubt it." This statement was accompanied by a crooked half-smile. A gorgeous, crooked half-smile. The rough pads of the long fingers soon found their way around Draco's neck to trail up his pointed chin, skim over his soft, pink lips, and settle on his sharply slanted cheeks. "You are much more beautiful . . . Harry told me once that he . . . wouldn't mind if I sampled that beauty once or twice . . . I think he was joking, but . . ."

The redhead leaned forward until his lips were merely hovering a millimeters from the other's, as if asking permission to move.

Draco felt his stomach drop and his cock rise. What was he, fifteen? "Oh fuck it..." he whispered more to himself then Ron and he moved forward pressing his mouth to the other's. It was like the first time he had kissed Harry, but different. Then he didn't have anything in common with the brunet, but now, with Ron...there was Harry. With Ron there was five years of sharing the same man because the green eyed Wizard had said either they share him or neither one of them would get him. That had been an easy decision.

Ron was like fire though, and aside from being with Harry and now, so it seemed, Ron, Draco was all ice. A cool facade. But it melted away under the red head's moist lips and probing tongue. The silver eyed man groaned and slipped his arms around Ron's waist. They kissed as few moments more mouths devouring and grunts of pleasure, Draco pulled back for air. "Pick me up...pick me up Ron. I want my legs around you."

The blue-eyed man easily lifted the other into his strong arms, dipping his head down to capture Draco's lips in a never-ending kiss that had the blonde squirming and pushing against the large, hard bulge in-between Ron's legs. The redhead's kiss deepened, causing Draco to either breathe out his nose or die, and those large, freckled hands cupped his tight ass through the thin pair of trousers he was so thankful for wearing this evening.

The pair collapsed onto the bed, Draco becoming lightheaded at Ron's ministrations and Ron draping his large body across the bed, still attached at the mouths as if vying for first place against a dementor in a soul-sucking contest. The blonde pushed his narrow hips up, straight into the redhead's, wrenching a moan from his own throat and earning a groan from the other's. Over and over, the motion was repeated until small whimpers leaked from the blonde's throat into the redhead's mouth and the pair were so engrossed in one another that they didn't even notice the brunet in the doorway.

"Wow," Harry Potter said softly, causing two pairs of startled eyes to shoot in his direction. He narrowed his almond shaped, emerald eyes at the sight of his lovers sprawled on one another and he scowled. "Is someone going to explain this to me?"

"Uh . . . Happy Valentine's Day," Ron said as he scrambled off of Draco.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Idiot." The silver eyed man brushed his fingers through his own hair, his face was flushed a light pink and his lips were bright red. "Hello Harry...like Ron said Happy Valentines Day..." he looked at Ron, "We both wanted to give you a present so," The blonde got up and stalked toward his lover, he put his mouth right next to Harry's ear and breathed into it heavily. "Tonight...you get what you want. You get to fuck me and Ron will fuck you, or Ron could fuck me..." his tongue darted out and licked the shell, "Whatever you want Harry...we'll do it."

Harry slumped back against the doorframe as his narrowed eyes lifted enough to be considered hooded. "I don't know what to say . . . This is so sweet . . . So . . . thoughtful of the both of you. Putting aside your differences to be so romantic on St. Valentine's Day. And all for me."

Emerald eyes closed as a dreamy smile flitted across his lips. "It seems that I cannot move out of sheer shock. Ron, will you please carry me to the bed. Draco, take that damn shirt off, you know how much I hate you in shirts."

Ron and Draco quickly complied, the blonde hesitated for just moment but he moved with the other, standing, crossing the room, and undressing simultaneously. Soon Harry was draped across the bed, laid out across the black silk pillows like a dark Greek god; Hades lording over his loyal subjects, an angelic wraith and a raging hellhound.

Draco smiled down at Harry and winked at Ron about the so-called idea they both had. He and the red head locked eyes over the smooth tan body below them and Ron started to work on Harry's slacks while Draco worked on his shirt, sucking each patch of skin that was exposed. "How was your day at work Ron?" The blonde asked, pulling a pert bronze nipple in between his teeth and rolling it. The Savior arched into the touch and Draco smirked.

"It was good...yours?" Ron's large hands gripped the brunet's hips and he kissed the smooth sculpted thighs.

"It was nice." he bit down almost harshly and Harry yelped in pleasure, "How was your day love?" he asked the gasping man.

"Mmm . . . I can't remember . . . What's a 'day'?" Harry grumbled, his eyes fluttering closed as his two lovers continued to run fingers and mouths and tongues all over his sensitive areas. He yelped when he felt Ron's talented tongue pressing between his toes, but the sound was soon muffled by Draco's beautiful mouth. He was overwhelmed, never before had he had so many sensations raining down on him. There were hands all over his body, twenty fingers brushing over his smooth skin. He arched his back as he felt the redhead lick a particularly sensitive area around his ankle and he gasped into Draco's mouth, pulling away a second later. "Ron! Ron, kiss me, Ron!"

The redhead pushed himself up the brunet's body and captured his lips sweetly, softly at first, then deepening it in the way he domineeringly tended to do. Draco moaned at the sight and moved his head down to nibble at his lover's ears, relishing in the sharp gasp that resulted.

"Draco! Kiss me!"

Soon, Ron was watching the blonde and brunet battle it out with their tongues, tasting and plunging into one another's mouth, plundering as if to find anything more precious than this moment. "Holy shit, Harry. You look so hot kissing him."

"I do?" Harry asked vampishly, pulling away from the blonde's soft lips. "Draco, how do I look when Ron kisses me?"

"I'm not sure...you should do it again. After all I don't want to give you an opinion when I haven't had a proper look." Draco said seriously, the brunet smiled and pulled the other down for another kiss. The blonde moaned again and his breath got shallow, Harry and Ron broke apart. "Again." Draco commanded,

"Want to see you again...please." He added as an after thought, Ron crushed his mouth back against Harry's. The blonde's pupils dilated so there was only a thin ring of liquid metal around the blackness. A hand traced down his own body cupping his erection, his eyes darting from their working mouths to Ron's hands as they danced in stark contrast over Harry's Carmel skin. "Fuck yes..." Draco hissed, his slender fingers of his right hand caressing himself and the digits on his left slipped into his mouth, wetting them.

Emerald eyes stared up at the pale man, wide and searching when the freckled man traveled his way down a golden body. "What are you doing, Draco? Do you like to watch Ron touch me? Would you like to watch Ron fuck me, too?"

The idea of that long smooth ivory length sliding past those dark globes slammed into his mind, and Draco keened, nodding franticly. His fingers slipped from his mouth and he reached around to his own entrance, "Yes Harry...you're both so beautiful..."

"Baby, kiss Ron for me. He likes to be kissed, don't you Ron?" Harry asked, running his hand down his smooth chest and burying it into thick red hair. The head lifted and nodded; the man mindlessly lifted himself to his knees and lifted the smaller brunet into his arms and spun him around, pushing him down until he was kneeling, his face buried in a pile of pillows and his ass in the air.

"Kiss me, Draco," Ron demanded in a deep voice of which the likes Draco had never heard before. His body automatically moved forward to comply.

Harry turned his head and looked over his shoulder at his lovers' hesitant kisses. "Kiss him, Draco. Don't be scared. I want to see it. I want to taste you in his mouth. I want to taste him in yours . . . Kiss his chest . . . All the freckles. Like little flecks, of gold all over his skin," Harry told the blonde man, watching in pleasure at pale hands that pulled the shirt from a strong chest and the soft pink tongue that dipped out to flick the redhead's pale, spotted skin. "He tastes just how you would imagine, doesn't he?"

"And how is that?" Ron asked, a smile spreading across his face as the blonde flicked his velvet-rough tongue over his nipple.

"Cinnamon," both Draco and Harry answered. Ron groaned and let his head fall back as Draco's mouth moved to his neck to suck and bite.

"Ron . . . baby, Ron," Harry called out, gripping his dripping erection.

"Yeah?" the redhead moaned.

"Let him watch you prepare me. I want him to see. Do it, Ron. Do it, baby," the green-eyed man begged, swinging his hips back and forth.

"Bless whoever made him so fucking needy," Draco said eyeing the swaying hips and continuing to bite gently everywhere he could reach. The blonde pulled back, "Do it Ron...I want to see you stretch him, I want to see you fill him up with that gorgeous cock of yours." Ron moaned low in his throat, and pressed two fingers to the blonde's mouth. "Suck Draco." he commanded. Pink lips wrapped around his digits, and his tongue lavished them, fucking in between the forefinger and middle, all the while the molten gaze raked over both nude men.

"Oh God!" Harry cried out when those wet fingers slipped into him. He hissed at the burning sensation, needing something to hold on to and finding Draco's leg. He dug his fingers into the soft skin of the back of the blonde's calf, screaming out as another finger was added. "Oh! Oh! Oh, Ron! Ron! You love finger-fucking me, don't you?! You love it when you make me scream and hurt and cry and come all at once, don't you? Draco, tell him to be more gentle! Show him how I am with you."

"Did I hurt you, baby?" Ron murmured into Draco's soft mouth. Harry shook his head and mumbled for Draco to demonstrate. "I'm a bit rough, Draco. Will you help me be gentle?"

Draco nodded and guided his hands to his lover's behind, sliding his fingers inside as Ron slipped his out and moved to unfasten his pants. Harry groaned into the bed sheets, whimpering and crying out as Draco's long fingers pushed deeper and deeper into him.

"Amazing, Draco," Ron murmured hotly against the blonde's ear. "Look at how you make him squirm."

"I've never done this before," Draco revealed in his awed state. Harry was pushing back against his fingers, allowing them to pump in and out, stretching him and readying him for the long erection Ron had recently unleashed. Was this what he looked like when Harry prepared him?

"Oh shit, Draco! Ron! Now! Now!"

Ron pulled the blonde's hand away and hastily replaced the fingers with his hardness. He watched Draco the entire time, lifting the pale hand to his mouth and licking the taste of Harry from his fingers. Harry moaned and squeaked into the mattress as the redhead began to thrust, deeper and deeper into his hot, tight body.

"Oh God! Ron! Ron! Draco! Draco! Touch me, Draco!"

Draco's brain seemed to stop for a few moments, and rebooted. Why hadn't they done this sooner? The blonde's hands smoothed down the wide expanse of back and curved over Harry's sides and traced lightly over the hard weeping erection.

"Ron, press his back to your chest...I want him in my mouth." Ron's eyes glowed and his arm grabbed Harry around the front of his shoulders and pulled the brunet up, the angle changed so suddenly Harry screamed. The red head's eyes rolled back in his head,

"Hurry up Draco...he's not gonna last," The brunet rolled his hips, "Fuck I'm not going to last." The blonde moved forward and got into the right position, and swallowed Harry in one long pull moaning at the slight bitter organic flavor. His cheeks hollowed and his eyes opened locking with Ron's gaze. Harry's head thrashed from side to side and he cursed and moaned, screamed and keened. Finally with one hard thrust from Ron, Harry's hips shot forward nearly choking the blonde and his emptied himself into that pale throat. The blue eyed man bit damn harshly on Harry shoulder and his orgasm exploded inside the darker one, come slid from Harry's entrance and down his thighs. Draco swallowed Harry's seed and licked his cock clean, his fingers reached the inside of the brunets thighs and swiped up Ron's essence. The blonde winked at both men and licked his fingers clean. Come dribbled down the corner of his mouth and his tongue darted out to lick it away. The other's had come like there was no tomorrow but Draco was still hard, his crown a dusky purple and dripping with need.

"Mmm . . . Ron, baby?"

"Yes, Harry?" Ron groaned into his lover's back.

"I want you to suck Draco. Make my little blonde come in your mouth, then kiss me so I can taste."

"What a perfect suggestion," Ron chuckled, sliding out of his dark-haired lover and crawling over his panting body to push the blonde onto his back. Silver eyes widened at the sadistic smile on the redhead's

face and they shot to emerald for approval.

"It's alright, baby" Harry assured him. "Ron is rough, but it feels so good. His jaw is so strong and he has . . . practically no gag reflex. Just let him suck you for a little bit, my baby, so I can get hard enough to fuck you into the mattress, alright?"

Draco nodded and allowed the blue-eyed man to kiss down his body. A long pink tongue curled around each tight budded pink nipple and trailed down a flat stomach to dip into Draco's navel, then slipping out to lick at the pale blonde hair that trailed to the silver-eyed man's leaking pride and joy. "Mmm, Draco, you look fucking delicious."

"He is," Harry told him, rolling slowly onto his back with a tired huff of breath and rubbing his hand sensuously as he watched his two lovers pleasure one another.

Ron smiled at his green-eyed lover, then he lowered his head until his mouth until it hovered over Draco's crown. "Tell me you want to come in my mouth."

"I want to---" Draco cried out as the mouth unexpectedly plunged over him, hot and tight and . . . He was in Ron's throat, thrusting wildly as the walls enclosed around him. The redhead swallowed around his length several times, the muscles of his throat pulling him in even deeper until he shot off, coating Ron's throat with his creamy, tangy essence.

Draco collapsed back his world spinning, "Wow." he croaked out. His hair was stuck to his forehead and his whole body was flushed a gentle pink, "What..." he swallowed, "What was that? I don't even think I suck cock that well..." he laughed and swiped a hand across his forehead.

"You should feel him around you Ron," Harry said sitting up his thighs still quivering slightly, "The muscles in his ass...it's like they grab you and hang on. It's fucking delicious...I want you to start preparing him." Ron licked his seed stained lips and nodded flipping the blonde over easily and lubing up his fingers with his saliva. "Do it gently Ron...Draco only likes it rough after a few thrusts." The blue eyed man nodded and slid one finger inside the tight small blonde.

"Fuck..." Ron hissed, "he's so tight." Draco whimpered, his cock already refilling. "Merlin Draco you're like a virgin." The red head slid his finger past both the first and second knuckle and the muscles inside the blonde clamped down and almost seemed to pull him in deeper.

"More..." Draco moaned thrusting his hips back all the way. "Please Ron...want more..."

"Holy..." The red head growled, Harry kneeled next to him and shoved a finger inside quickly finding

Draco's spot quickly and pressing down hard. Draco shrieked in pleasure, his back arching almost impossibly. "Harry! Ron please! Someone just fuck me dammit!" The blonde panted, "Want one to fuck me...want the other in my mouth...please Harry...Ron...my boys. Please."

"You heard the man, Ronald, getting that big stick of yours down he's pretty little throat," Harry ordered, easily stroking himself back to arousal at the sight and rolling onto his knees to climb behind Draco. Ron lay across the large bed on his back, thrusting his large piece into the blonde's face. "You have such a nice ass, my baby. Can't wait to fill it up . . . Isn't Ron sexy. So long and thick. Mmm, I can still feel him inside of me, Draco. He's so good. Taste him."

Harry waited until he saw the blonde head bobbing and down between the redhead's bent knees to thrust into his Draco. Draco cried out in pleasure around Ron's girth sending wicked vibrating sensations down his length. Ron cupped his pale face in his large hands, watching as mercury eyes became hazy and rolled back. The blonde panted with each of Harry's thrust then right out screamed when the brunet changed his angle and plowed perfectly into his prostate. Over and over, Harry hit that spot dead on each and every time.

The little blonde's mouth felt fantastic around Ron's throbbing erection, causing new sensations with every new whimper and moan, pushing pleasure into his body with every thrust Harry gave.

Ron groaned, Draco screamed and Harry felt that at any moment he was going to pass out from the over load of sensations. Draco's lithe body shoved forward and back with the force of the brunet's thrusts. He swallowed the red head down as fast as he could and his slender fingers gripped with a surprising amount of strength at Ron's creamy, freckle dusted thighs. Harry grabbed Draco's slim hips and shoved into the blonde so hard sounds were forced from the smaller man, and then all at once, they shot off. All three of them, screaming and panting. Draco's thighs gave out and he collapsed shaking so hard from the force of the orgasm his teeth chattered.

Harry fell back onto his pile of pillows, watching enviously as Draco climbed up the redhead's body and into his arms, kissing and nipping Ron's lips. "Hey you two! Don't forget about me!"

They turned to face the brunet together.

"We would never forget you, Harry," Draco told him, immediately vacating his spot on Ron's chest and moving to kiss his green-eyed lover.

The blue-eyed man lifted himself from the bed, as well and adjusted himself into his was sitting comfortably with Harry wiggling his perfect behind into his groin. "It's Valentine's Day after all, baby. A day to share with the one you love. And neither of us would be here if we didn't love you so much."

Harry purred in pleasure at the words Ron's breathy voice had whispered into his ear. The redhead was currently kissing his neck , Draco was in his arms, kissing and licking at his chest. "I love you both so much."

"I love you, Harry," Draco moaned as he was lifted into the brunet's lap.

Ron grunted at the extra weight in his own lap, but managed to say, "I love you, too, Harry."

The emerald-eyed man closed his eyes and smiled, allowing his two lovers to kiss and touch him back into arousal. Soon the three were writhing against one another; moaning out one another's names and shaking with want and need.

"Ron, baby," Harry called out. The man nuzzled his neck in response. "I want you inside me." Ron slipped inside easily, but Harry hissed at the feeling of being filled up so suddenly. Draco had slipped out of his lap as Ron pulled Harry up to his knees and now the blonde was planting soft kisses on the brunet's sweaty brow and temples. One of the freckled man's large hands was settled in the middle of the brunet's chest, which held Harry in place for the slow, hard thrusts of Ron's hardness he was receiving. "Oh! Oh, Ron! Draco! Draco, my baby."

"Yes?" the blonde, asked, fluttering his pale, almost translucent eyelashes at his beautiful lover.

"I want to be inside of you," Harry grounded out during a particularly hard thrust from the redhead. "Bend over for me, my baby."

Draco smiled and did as he lover wanted, moaning as the man filled him completely once more. The three bodies moved in unison, getting and giving pleasure all at once like a well-oiled machine. Harry pulled himself up straight until he was pressed up against the hard chest of the man inside of him and his golden arms reached out to pull his beautiful blonde flush against his own.

Both Ron and Draco almost seemed in tune with each other, Ron would pull out and the blonde would thrust back. Harry groaned as both his lovers's moved as one, pleasuring the brunet to such a point he was certain that if he died now he would die a happy man. Draco's walls pulled him in deeper and clenched around him hard and the red head swirled his hips, thrusting into Harry's prostate. Amazingly when Ron slowed for deeper fucks, Draco followed his lead and clenched harder.

They were in perfect sync, speeding up and slowing down, slowly driving Harry mad with lust. The blonde grabbed the green eyed man's arms and dropped forward, he tightened harder around the brunet and Ron thrust once more driving upwards, Harry screamed so hard his voice went ragged almost instantly. Harry emptied himself into his blonde angle and the others followed both shouting Harry's name at once. Draco fell forward and Harry fell on him, Ron collapsing as well.

After a few moments the silver-eyed man started to wiggle uncomfortably, "Get off you great oafs! I'm delicate!" he grunted into the mattress.

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy! You're about as delicate as my Aunts underwear," Ron snapped back without too much heat into Harry's hair.

The green-eyed man closed his eyes and smiled sweetly, content to lie between the arguing pair just like this for the rest of St. Valentine's Day night. "Oh, my boys. My wonderful boys."

**TBC…**


End file.
